


A Drip of Honey

by SerenityStargazer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley's pov, First Kiss, Food Kink, M/M, POV First Person, Snogging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityStargazer/pseuds/SerenityStargazer
Summary: Crowley opens up to his doctor about the first time he and Aziraphale kissed.





	A Drip of Honey

**Author's Note:**

> This story was prompted by a tweet from Michael Sheen. He said, referring to Good Omens, "Might have to watch this when it comes out. Looks quite good. The blonde one seems a bit of a drip but the one with the dark glasses? Hunk alert!"

It started innocently, I swear. Well, at least I didn’t set out to tempt him. As innocent as a demon can get, I’d say. We had been been...friends?...for a long time. We saw each other while doing our jobs. Just casual meetings here and there. We’d share a meal, discuss what we’d done since last time, and then be on our way again. I don’t remember the exact year things took a sharp corner. I remember whats more than whens. But it was a few centuries after he had been a knight of the table round. We hadn’t seen each other for a while, and...I missed him, what with being in the same line of work and all.

Well...ok...for me, it was more. This is all strictly down low, ya hear? Not a peep to anyone, Doctor. Some stories are more confidential than others, ya know? Anyways, I had fallen for him since the first time we met on the wall outside the Garden. He was sweet and kind and adorable...and so easy to fluster. I enjoyed teasing him and watching his cheeks turn pink and his hands flutter like fledgling wings not yet able to take flight. His laugh was better than any blasted angel choir. And his smile glowed with the heat of the sun and melted things inside me. But I knew nothing could come of it. We worked for opposite sides, neither of which are forgiving. Bloody dangerous just to think about it, actually. Still...each time we met, it seemed like a thread wove us together, knitting stronger with every meeting. That’s the way it seemed to me anyway. Can’t speak for him now, can I?

This meeting was on a sunny spring day in Greece, in a small seaside port. The breeze was warm and gentle. The sea was blue and sparkling; the waves dancing on the beach. I had just finished up a job well done and was looking for some wine and relaxation before heading off to the next assignment. I was meandering down a street near the docks when I heard someone call my name. Heard him call my name. I couldn’t stop my heart from beating faster even before I saw him. Some things just kinda suck and you can’t do anything about them but cover them up. Fake it till you make it, eh, Doc?

I turned, and there he was. My angel with the beamy smile, his tousled white-blond curls in disarray, lit by the sun like a halo around his round, happy face. He was dressed in traditional Greek fashion, with a puffy white shirt, pleated white kilt-thingy, and a vest as turquoise blue as the ocean waters. He looked as charming and quaint as this small village, and despite myself, I smiled back.

He caught up and, as was the custom, grasped my arms and kissed my cheeks. Little things that meant nothing to him, obviously, but made my skin burn where he touched. I was dressed for the ocean voyage ahead...black puffy shirt, black breeches and a red sash for a touch of dash. We must have looked rather yin-yangy. He said he had just arrived in town and invited me for dinner at the inn where he was staying. I wasn’t about to say no, was I? I figured it was safe. I would only be there for the night and could explain to Head Office that I was trying to get info...maybe tempt him into a mistake or two...if they inquired about our meeting.

He slipped his hand into the crook of my elbow as we walked to the inn; him chatting happily about his travels and me...watching more than listening. Watching the sun play on his face and the breeze ruffle his curls. Treasuring the warmth of his hand on my arm.

The dining room was full, but not yet packed when we arrived. We were seated at a small table that kept us close enough it was impossible not to touch legs and feet occasionally. Not that I minded, ya know. He didn’t seem to mind, either. He ordered roasted lamb and veggies, and I ordered the best house wine. Told the serving boy to keep them coming.

Now, when Aziraphale eats, he is totally focused on the food. He chews slowly, savoring each bite. His eyes will close and he gets this blissful little smile on his face. If the food is especially good, he makes little noises; mmmms and ahhs and little moans of pleasure. It’s the best part of eating with him...listening to his enjoyment and watching his smile. I drank and watched and listened. It was the best meal I had had in a long time.

By the time he finished his main course, the dining area was packed. It was loud and hot and boisterous, and Aziraphale looked annoyed at the people making it hard for him to enjoy his meal in peace. I suggested getting dessert and some more wine and taking it up to his room where it would be quiet. That truly was the only thing on my mind. Making him happy. Not very demony of me, I know. He has that effect on me. His eyes lit up at the idea and called the boy over with our order. Baklava. He ordered a plate of baklava and more wine for the two of us.

Goodies in hand, we stumbled up the stairs, both more than a little tipsy already. His room was small, but comfy, with a small table and a couple of chairs we pulled up to continue the meal. The baklava was still warm, and the smells of honey, nuts and cinnamon filled the room. Aziraphale stopped talking to devour the sticky sweet, making those delicious yummy noises that made my stomach and lower areas tighten.

Looking up to see me watching him, he flushed a lovely pink and looked down at the almost empty plate. He dipped his finger in the honey on the dish, and before I could say anything, popped it in my mouth.

I couldn’t let the chance pass, could I? Would I? Of course not! I see a chance, I tempt. Though I’m not really sure which of us was doing the tempting, now that I think on it. I sucked his finger into my mouth all the way to his first knuckle, never taking my eyes off his. I swirled my tongue around his finger, gathering all the honey, and swallowed it without releasing him. It was sweet, but the angel was sweeter still. I sucked gently on that sweet digit. He shuddered and shut his eyes, but didn’t pull back. I slowly let his finger go a knuckle worth, then sucked it back in. He made one of those little moaning noises I had only heard before when he ate something especially tasty. It made me think of things I only dreamed about late at night when the angel and I were safely far apart. Reluctantly, I released his finger with a pop.

He slowly half opened his eyes and said, “It’s very good, isn’t it? I know I enjoyed it. So, so much.”

“Oh, yes, Angel,” I replied. “It was...scrumptious.” I was pretty sure we weren’t discussing baklava now. If he was willing, I certainly didn’t feel like stopping. Figured I’d call his angelic bluff and that would be that. “But you have a drop or two of honey on your cheek. Near your lips. Do you want me to get that for you?”

“Yes, please, my dear. If you would be so kind.” His eyes were wide open now, watching as I stood up and moved over to him. I leaned down, lifted his chin with a crooked finger, and gently, slowly licked his cheek, cleaning off the sticky bits of honey there. His head fell back and his mouth opened as he moaned his pleasure. Then he reached up, grabbed my waist and pulled me into his lap.

That first kiss was a mutual reaching out, his hands twineing in my hair as mine cradled his dear face.This was it. The thing I had waited for since the beginning. It was better than anything I had imagined. And I had imagined it a lot.

Soft and tentative at first, Aziraphale moaned when I licked across his bottom lip. I deepened things, slithering in and exploring his mouth with my tongue. He was so sweet! I could taste the honey and nuts, but below that were tones of vanilla and just a hint of apple. He was the best thing I had ever tasted, and the kiss just kept on and on, robbing me of my other senses. The whole world was focused on his mouth and our fast, fast, fast heartbeats pounded out the rhythm our tongues were tango-ing to. 

Suddenly, there was a bright warmth on my chest. Aziraphale ran his hand into my shirt, brushing past my nipples and sweeping down my abs, heading southward. It was my turn to shudder and moan, helpless under his caress.

I had fallen for him millenia ago. I didn’t think I could fall any more, but this was like jumping off a cliff and freefalling through the clouds. Falling, falling, falling. Wait. There was something bad about that…? Angel. Angel mustn’t fall. Is bad for Angels to Fall.

It hurt like hell...and I would know...but, I pushed myself out of his lap and onto the floor. I layed there panting, wanting the warm lap I had just abandoned. Wanting his lips and tongue and the soft hand stroking embers into my flesh.

“Crowley, dear, what’s wrong? Come back. Wasn’t done yet. Want more,” Aziraphale pouted with those big hazel eyes bleary from drink and desire.

“Stop. Need to stop now. No Falling, Azor...Azip..Angel. Not gonna make you Fall like me. Nope, nope noppity nope.”

“But...I was having so much fun,” he cried, his bottom lip starting to quiver.

“Make a deal with ya. Let’s sober up. Just a little...not all the way. And we’ll make some rules to keep you safe. Then...more,” I suggested. There would be no weeping angels here on my watch!

“More kissing?” he asked suspiciously.

“Yeepp. Lots more kissing. But first, not so drunk and talking,” I verified.

“Oh, very well, dear boy,” he said with a sigh, and started sobering up. Neither of us enjoy that part of drinking very much, but I’d do anything to keep him safe, even from me. Especially from me.

I stood up, only a little wobbly now, and returned to my seat. “Angel,” I started, “that was amazing! And I would love to continue, if you still want.”

“Of course I still want, dear. That wasn’t just alcohol kissing you,” he smiled. “But why did you want us to stop? I wouldn’t Fall over some kissing. Even though they did fill me with the most heated flames.”

“Where was your hand, Aziraphale?”

“Umm. Supporting your back and keeping you close to me,” he replied with a puzzled look.

“Uh huh. And where was your other hand?” I asked, capturing his eyes with mine.

“It was...oh, good Lord! I...I didn’t mean...you just looked so handsome and I just wanted to touch you...feel your skin.” He blushed red and his eyes glanced down my chest, back up to my eyes and settled for looking at the floor.

I scooted my chair over and held his hands till he looked back up at me. “Angel, you didn’t do anything wrong. And it was so, so amazing and hot. But. If we didn’t stop, we might have done a lot more. I sure wanted to. But I don’t want you to Fall. Maybe it would be okay. Maybe having sex wouldn’t make you Fall. But I don’t know for sure. So, much as I don’t want to, we need to slow it down. A bit. For now.”

“A deal,” I sighed. “Kissing is good. Kissing is fine. I would like to do lots, lots more kissing. But clothes stay on and hands stay above waist level.”

“Agreed,” he said. “But...maybe we could continue the kissing while snuggling on the bed?”

“Ok. I think we can handle that. But only above covers.”

“It’s a deal!” he beamed.

We kissed our way over to the bed. We allowed that shoes could and should be removed. Then we tumbled together on the bed, smiling like idiots. Snogging commenced.

An hour or two...or four...later, we took a breather. Even with just kissing, things had gotten pretty hot and hard south of the beltline and we needed a break. So we didn’t break the deal.

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Aziraphale fretted, looking up at the ceiling. “Sometimes I can be a bit of...of a drip, I’m afraid.”

“A drip?!” I laid across his chest, cradled his face in my hands, and stared at him. “You are a drip like honey...thick and sweet...golden and shining in the sunlight. You sweeten the lives of everyone around you.” There was a deep silence as I realized how much I had just revealed. It was an evening of snogging and desire...just swell for a demon. And I had ruined it with a load of romantic nonsense! Ok, so I meant every word! But the angel didn’t need to know that! I gathered the tattered remnants of my pride and threatened him gruffly. “And if you ever tell anyone I spoke such sentimental rot, I...I...well, it will go very badly for you indeed!”

He had the audacity to start giggling! His whole chest shook with it. I flopped down on the bed next to him and covered my face with my hands. That was so uncool. I wasn’t drunk anymore. Why did that come spewing up out of my mouth?!

“Well...um...I’m leaving in the morning, Angel. Have a boat to catch at dawn. Maybe I should just get some sleep,” I said.  _ And keep my mouth shut! _ I whispered to myself.

Aziraphale went silent, then turned on his side facing me.

“Nice try, you wiley old serpent!” he said. “Trying to use sweet words to trick me into thinking you like...nay, perhaps even love me! But I am an Angel of the Lord and can sense such feelings. If you meant such words, I would sense it.” He paused and gave me a fond wink. “I think it would be best if you were to leave at morning light and think on this night and your foul deeds for many nights to come. I know I will dwell on these events in the cold of the evening and ponder how best to thwart you in the future.”

I grinned. Two could play this game. In fact, it was best shared by two. “In that case, angel, I think I shall spend the hours until dawn kissing you senseless and tempting you without release. Just to give you more to ponder when I am gone.”

So, yeah. We spent the rest of the night snogging and pretending I was the big, tough demon and he was the soft, helpless angel. I had a temptation to report and he had deniability. And we both had one hell of a memory to pull out when the nights were cold and loneliness closed in around us.


End file.
